


100 days

by starshipz



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: I SWEAR IT'S ONLY LIGHT ANGST, M/M, cute drunk jungmo, it is fluff mostly i think, light angst at the end?, light makeout scene, serimogu - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipz/pseuds/starshipz
Summary: jungmo wonders how every person he has ever loved before, disappears during their 100th day.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Park Serim
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	100 days

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off an acting scene golden child once did in their radio show. i revised a lot of it of course but the idea came from it. i apologize if there are typos, i kind of rushed in making this and it's been a while since i wrote a fic.

_once jungmo starts, he never stops._

he likes the feeling of the sparkling alcohol going round and round in his mouth going through his throat and the tingling sensation he feels when it spreads through his whole system. he likes it especially after a very hectic day from the mountainous piles of paperworks he's been dying to escape from for over a month now. being a lawyer is hectic, he doesn't even know why he became one as it wasn't his dream. but he doesn't have a choice but to survive and get over with it each day.

serim just stares at the younger who's already on his 3rd bottle. it surprises him how his tolerance has improved but he convinces himself ㅡ that's what longing and eagerness does to you. 

jungmo has been craving for it for a long time now as it is only his existing escape from the stress and tiresome reality. 

it is worrying serim, solely because he can see how any time soon, jungmo would pass out. luckily, they're at jungmo's house. it's just perfect for a messed up jungmo. it would be difficult for serim if he gave in with jungmo's nagging hours ago about drinking outside.

but his thoughts have been wiped out temporarily from his mind when he takes a few seconds of his precious time to stare more at the beauty in front of him.

jungmo's eyes are half opened but his smile doesn't disappear. probably because he already feels tipsy enough to don't care about how he looks. his cheeks are burning red and his hair is.. well.. a huge mess. nevertheless, serim still finds him adorable ㅡ well scratch that.

beautiful. he finds him beautiful despite his wrecked appearance. people would find serim peculiar and weird if he'd say jungmo is beautiful at his current state because any eye would see how jungmo is.. uh... you know it.

serim knocks on the wooden table, just enough for jungmo to quickly snap his head towards the former and attempt to open his eyes. he smiles stupidly.

"you should stop, you're clearly drunk already."

jungmo furrows his eyebrows with a pout plastered on his pale face. he quickly shakes his head as if he's hysterical. 

"noo!" 

jungmo says sternly as he looks directly at serim. 

_what a scene_ , serim says to himself. but he knows there's no use in convincing a persistent jungmo so he just places both of his elbows on the top of table as he uses his palms to support his chin.

they're having a staring contest for 5-ish minutes until jungmo smiles, _again_ like a fool.

"do you wanna hear a story?" jungmo asks as he laughs. 

jungmo is like this. everytime he gets intoxicated, he would blabber stories and serim would get confused if they're true or made up. but the latter would still listen attentively. 

"what story? like the other ones you told?" serim smiles teasingly earning a light punch on his shoulder from jungmo.

"no! i swear.. this time it'll be serious!"

serim nods as he fixes his position.

"okay, tell me."

jungmo pouts and looks down for a while as he traces the rim of the shot glass with his thin fingers. 

"i don't know if you'll believe me but.. something strange has been happening with me for the past years."

jungmo stops midway to show three of his fingers to serim.

"three. i've met three people before and strangely.. i've never gotten out of the 100 days mark with them. every 100th day, they would disappear as if nothing happened. as if ㅡ hey hey! don't laugh!"

serim nods as he wipes his tears with the tip of his fingers.

jungmo eyes him, acting like a sulky kid.

"three people? tell me about them."

jungmo clears his throat loudly making serim flinch.. 

"back in 1st grade, kang minhee. i met him when i was 7."

*

_jungmo came from a rich family but it doesn't mean that he's superior to the people around him. even at his young age, he knew how to keep his profile low. he didn't know that made kids around his age use him as an advantage to their teasing and bullying cravings._

_but there came a kid, just a bit taller than him. at first, little jungmo was confused. he didn't know but at first sight, you'll never sense responsibility and bravery from the cute looking boy._

_he was wearing a white shirt tucked in his blue denim shorts. he had suspenders on and a pair of red flashy shoes. he also had a beret on his curly hair so jungmo was indeed confused at the beginning._

_he seemed to be a shy boy like him but it changed when he threatened the bullies with his blackbelt._

_"hey stop that! look at my blackbelt. i'm a taekwondo blackbelter! stop bullying him or i'll kick all of you!"_

*

"wait so you liked him with.. that?" serim asks in a laughing manner. 

"don't interrupt me! let me finish!" jungmo replies in a whining tone.

serim raises both of his hands in surrender.

*

_ever since that day, jungmo and minhee would be together. jungmo would tell his mom to pack an extra lunch box for minhee to eat because according to jungmo, his mom's food is the best thing in the world._

_they would always play together and of course, it's just a very innocent attachment. they were both too young to feel even just infatuation towards each other but the memory of the cute boy jungmo has, never left his mind since then._

*

"so what happened after that?"

jungmo looks down and pouts as he plays with the potato chips on the plate. 

"he disappeared after more than 3 months. i asked our teacher where he is but she only said that his family migrated to a different country. but.."

"but what?" serim tilts his head as he looks directly at jungmo. the latter doesn't look back.

"it was strange how he didn't say goodbye. it was like.. i was the only one attached and not vice versa."

serim looks at him with sympathetic eyes which jungmo replies with a stare.

"don't look at me like that! i'm okay! i've moved on.."

serim laughs quietly. 

this is what he finds amusing with jungmo. no matter how drunk he is, he still uses the right words when he speaks. he still sounds sober even with the several bottles he has already drank.

"it doesn't sound like you have moved on." serim replies back with a grin on his face.

jungmo glares at him, "i have! shut up."

serim laughed again but this time, the other heard it.

"okay. i won't continue telling you my story if you're just going to laugh at me."

jungmo replies with a sulking face.

"okay okay, i'll stop. you can continue."

jungmo sits upright ㅡ or that's what he thought it is. he clears his throat once again before he speaks.

"the 2nd boy, ham wonjin from middle school. back when i was 14."

*

_everyone in school probably understands what jungmo sees around him. there are those typical famous people that students swoon over for some reason. and jungmo surely doesn't know what the reason is and he doesn't care any less about it._

_he thought he won't._

_but one day while he's on his way home, he halts as a figure suddenly appears in front of him. he removes his airpods and slowly trails his gaze from the person's shoes to his face. jungmo stumbles a bit backwards. it wasn't that obvious but it made the other laugh anyway._

_"hi?"_

_instead of replying, jungmo just stares in awe. he didn't want to be obvious with his thoughts but even if only with his gaze, it surely was obvious that he's fallen into the other's eyes._

_the latter laughs as he waves his hand to catch jungmo's attention. jungmo shakes his head lightly as he clears his throat._

*

"were you really that whipped just by seeing him?" serim laughs as he grabs the bottle of soju and pours a glass for himself.

"i'm not yet finished! stop interrupting me!"

"okay, i'm sorry.." serim shifts his gaze as he clears his throat, partly because he's embarrassed by his repeated mistake of interrupting the cute lad in front of him.

and partly because he couldn't handle jungmo's pouting anymore.

*

_"aren't you staring too much? do you like seeing me up close?"_

_jungmo furrows his eyebrows. he squints his eyes as he tries to remember the name of the one in front of him._

_ham wonjin? he recalls it himself. he remembers his classmates talking about that one handsome guy from the other class which he didn't care about. before._

_but now seeing him up close, he kinda understands why his classmates were crazy over this guy._

*

"so, he's good looking?" serim asks after he drinks the poured drink he's been holding onto.

jungmo smiles stupidly as he nods slowly.

"he's probably the most handsome among the people i've met. even more good looking when i saw him up close."

*

_wonjin leans closer to jungmo to have a better look at the latter. he smiles when he hears jungmo's breath hitch. just the way he planned. he then stands up straight back._

_jungmo scoffs, trying to diminish the picture of wonjin up close. "what are you doing?"_

_wonjin casually puts his hands inside of his pockets as he smirks._

_'what a show off' jungmo thinks to himself._

_"i was wondering if you wanna go eat outside or something. i hate eating alone and i saw you on my way there so i thought maybe you can go with me."_

_jungmo was shocked but he didn't show it. he clears his throat._

_"don't you have a lot of friends? there are literally lines of people who want to eat or just be with you even for a second. why me?"_

_wonjin smiles, "i don't feel comfortable with people kissing up my ass."_

_it was jungmo's turn to roll his eyes with the other's arrogance._

_wonjin continues, "and besides, why not you?"_

_jungmo's eyes grew big. he fixes his shirt, dusts off the non existent dust on it just to have a coping mechanism of the flirty fourteen year old in front of him._

_"haven't we met like, 5 minutes? why are you suddenly asking me to eat with you?"_

_"then should i start meeting you for 5 minutes everyday?"_

*

"and did you seriously fall for that.. cheesy line?"

"come on! he was good! but i think he already used his 10 years worth of smoothness." jungmo laughs as he grabs the bottle, putting it up against the light resulting with his face turning into green with the light passing through it.

"why is that?" serim says as he grabs a popcorn from the bowl.

"he became.. greasy and his pick up lines were either very cheesy or from tumblr." jungmo laughs as he reminisces the lines wonjin said to him before.

"but.."

"but what?" serim asks as his gaze slowly trails to jungmo's eyes.

"he.. was my first."

"first what?"

*

_jungmo would've never thought he'd cut classes with wonjin. they are currently at the school's rooftop, tired with their tons of homeworks, trying to have fresh air for them to ease their minds._

_"hey wonjin. i've been wondering.."_

_wonjin looks at him but jungmo just stares at the bright blue sky._

_"i know you had tons of girlfriends before so i was wondering.. how does it feel like to kiss?"_

_wonjin bursts out a laugh earning an embarrassed punch from jungmo._

_"i'm serious! i just watch those in dramas and it was kind of amusing. i don't know. please forget about that."_

_jungmo looks at wonjin who's also looking at him. the latter smiles._

_"you're wrong about that."_

_jungmo furrows his eyebrows, "about what?"_

_"me having tons of girlfriends. i've never had one, nor have i ever kissed before."_

_jungmo's eyes grew big._

_"really? with that face of yours.." jungmo whispers._

_"what?" wonjin asks as if he didn't hear what jungmo said._

_jungmo just shakes his head like he's begging for wonjin to forget about what he just said._

_there was a few minutes of silence before wonjin broke it._

_"do you wanna try it?"_

_jungmo innocently looks at wonjin._

_"try what?"_

_wonjin looks away for a few seconds before he looks back at the other._

_"the kiss. i mean we're both inexperienced with it so i guess it's fine?"_

_jungmo's face gradually became red._

*

"wait wait.. let me summarize that. you're fourteen and you had your first kiss with someone you just met?" serim asks in confusion.

jungmo uses his index finger to signal a 'no'.

"it was not just with someone i just met. it was three months after we first met!"

serim, still unconvinced, nods.

"and what happened after that?"

jungmo sighs as he looks down at his empty shot glass.

"he disappeared the day after. as if nothing happened. without any goodbyes."

serim just sits there as he stares at jungmo's sulky face.

"are you sad?" 

jungmo shoots his head up and stares at the other. he furrows his eyebrows and nods carefully.

"i was. i am. but it's okay. i think i moved on. i think. i just don't like the fact that he left right after doing that."

"is it still after 100 days?" serim asks as he pours another drink to his glass.

jungmo nods with his half opened eyes.

"it's so strange, you know? he left like what minhee did. but i guess that's life. i can't get good things for free."

serim stares in awe as if he's speechless. well, he is. he couldn't find the right words to comfort jungmo so he just shifts the topic.

"so.. the 3rd guy? who is it?"

jungmo leans his chin to his palms as his arms support his weight.

"seo woobin. i met him when i was 21. at the barbecue restaurant i worked part time. he was a co-worker."

*

_jungmo winces in pain as he accidentally burns his hand with the just used tongs. it was burning hot and it sure did hurt._

_"you should've been careful! give me your hand."_

_his co-worker, woobin says as he pulls jungmo to the sink. he washes the burnt part of jungmo's pale skin with the mildly cold water. jungmo flinches._

_he's quite surprised to be this close with woobin since they haven't talked before._

_woobin wipes his hand and wraps a cloth around it. he realizes what he was doing after jungmo gave him a confused stare. he bows in apology._

_"oh im sorry. i didn't mean to surprise you. i was just worried because it looked like it hurt. you should be careful, you know.."_

_woobin says as jungmo just nods with his sudden nagging. woobin smiles at jungmo._

_"seo woobin." he brings his hand in front of jungmo._

_the latter does the same with his well hand and accepts his hand._

_"koo jungmo."_

*

"skip through the boring parts and tell me the climax."

jungmo stares at him, dumbfounded.

"what do you mean?"

serim shrugs, "i don't know.. you probably have something more to say you know.."

jungmo looks at serim for a while before he nods in agreement. serim sighs in relief when jungmo doesn't question him further more.

"i told you wonjin was my first kiss.."

serim nods slowly.

"woobin was.. well.."

*

_there was this one empty storage room in the restaurant they work at. it was abandoned because of the many better storage rooms but the both of them made it alive._

_it became their secret little hideout._

_they would stare at each other for a while with their orbs reflecting the only source of light from the edge of the locked door. woobin pushes jungmo to the wall as if he wanted something._

_"i won't do it if you don't want to," he whispers to the other._

_jungmo gulps as he stares into woobin's orbs. he would be lying if he says he's not nervous. but his needing was more overpowering._

_"do it.." jungmo replies_

_woobin sees jungmo's face flush in red though it was almost completely dark. he smiles before he brings his face closer._

_jungmo places his hand on woobin's chest but he was not pushing him away. it clutched the other's shirt instead as he impatiently pulls woobin to claim his lips._

_his lips were soft and moist, just like he imagined them to be. he only intended the kiss to be a short and light one but once he did it, he couldn't pull away. it was his first kiss. first actual kiss and not just a peck like what he did with wonjin during middle school._

_and it sure did send a spark throughout his whole body._

_woobin nibbles jungmo's lips and he was surprised to feel the latter opened his lips, giving him access and permission._

_he didn't think further and made the kiss deeper. his other hand was against the wall as he trapped the small figure but his free hand sneaked to jungmo's waist, pulling him until he found a platform near them as he sat there and placed jungmo on his thigh._

_jungmo was surprisingly eager. his hands marches to woobin's neck, holding him softly but firm._

_jungmo thought his body was going to explode. he liked the feeling, the kiss, the warmth. and he was overwhelmed to share it with woobin._

_but woobin wanted him more._

_jungmo pulled back and took a deep breath, still keeping their faces close._

_woobin's heart was erratic. he couldn't resist the temptation and he pressed his lips to jungmo's lips._

_he then moved to his cheek and to his neck._

_"god you're so beautiful, jungmo."_

_he breathed on jungmo's skin, feeling satisfaction when he felt jungmo's body shudder against his body_

_a nip on his neck made jungmo let out a strange sound he never thought would escape from his mouth._

_"i am not.." he said breathlessly, almost too desperately._

_woobin pulls away as he stares at jungmo's eyes._

_"don't say that. you are so beautiful, jungmo. and just by the thought of you makes me go crazy in some way."_

*

"what the fuck? did you just tell me that?"

jungmo's face was now more red than it was because of the alcohol. he hurriedly searched for his shot glass and drank the alcohol from it in one shot.

"hey hey, don't overdo it. you'll black out at this rate."

jungmo doesn't look at him but instead he looks down again.

what surprised serim was jungmo's tears. they fell from his eyes one by one and the next thing he knew, jungmo's now sniffing and sobbing.

"don't force yourself to tell me everything if you can't.. just know that i am here for you, okay?"

jungmo wipes his tears and he looks at serim's genuine eyes.

"are you going to leave me too?"

serim looks at him with his sad eyes.

jungmo continues, "are you also going to leave me after this? this is weird but i've been too paranoid already. it's our 100th day tomorrow since we met."

serim sighs as he looks down, trying to avoid jungmo's gaze. 

“don’t leave me, okay? i might have gotten through the three of them but if you do it too, i’m not sure if i can still handle it.”

five minutes have passed and serim courageously looks back at jungmo who's now sleeping peacefully on the wooden table.

serim studies his peaceful state, his beauty is indeed unimaginable but his words, the way he talks, his whole personality and just his whole existence is worth to be sacrificing for.

"i'm so sorry.. if only i could be human for a long time, i would. but i can't. i am supposed to be only watching over humans but.. ever since our first encounter, i couldn't help but become human."

serim places his arms on the table and puts his chin over them as he matches his gaze with jungmo's face.

"of course it had a price to pay. it wasn't free. i can become human but in a different body every seven years. different face, different voice, but the same heart."

serim wipes his tear with his hand and places it back over the table.

"and i should be with you in only a hundred days. nothing more nothing less."

he brushes jungmo's hair with his hands.

"so i'm really sorry if i'm going to leave you again. it just really has to happen."

he gets up and moves his face closer to jungmo. he places a soft peck on his forehead.

"i'll be back. i'll see you soon. seven years might be long but i can wait. i hope you can wait too."

_everything started with his frustration with jungmo getting bullied during his early years. he became kang minhee for the first time and became jungmo’s first friend._

_returned as ham wonjin during middle school and introduced the innocence of love._

_came back as seo woobin during the most difficult moments of his life and gave him comfort just the way jungmo needed._

_stayed as park serim at the moment and listened to his thoughts._

_but staying wasn’t an option and he could only wish for it to be true._

he takes a final look on jungmo before the clock would strike midnight. 

"but if you can't, it's okay. i hate seeing you getting hurt because of me. i want to see you happy, even if it is not with me."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
